This study is a continuation of NIDA research grant DA 00097, Children's Drug Use: Education and Other Correlates. The objectives are, as before, to identify the impact of four modes of drug education (control, didactic, process and confluent) on children's drug use and particularly, to replicate previous statistically significant findings. Specifically, the focus will be on those grade levels which, from our own and others' studies, appear to be most promising in terms of producing a reduction in children's risk-taking drug use development. The study will also seek to assess the stability of educational impact of the several approaches over a two and four year follow-up period as well as examine teaching sequelae. The drug substances that will be monitored for both prevalence and incidence over the educational intervention period include wine, beer, hard liquor, tobacco, marijuana, barbiturates, sedatives, hallucinogens, inhalants, heroin, and cocaine.